This invention pertains to the art of lamp fixtures and more particularly to fluorescent type lamp fixtures.
The invention is particularly applicable to selfcontained fluorescent fixtures and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be employed in other environments.
The concepts of this application represent an improvement on the concepts disclosed and claimed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,120, issued Sept. 23, 1975. Non essential subject matter therefrom is incorporated hereinto by reference.
While the arrangement of the aforementioned 3,908,120 patent has found some substantial commercial success in practical application for utilizing incandescent type lamp sockets to accommodate fluorescent type lamp fixtures, it has now been found that it is sometimes particularly desirable to mount a self-contained fluorescent lamp fixture for utilization with a conventional electrical outlet box. The advantages obtained in converting from incandescent to fluorescent lighting are fully explored in the 3,908,120 patent and are incorporated hereinto by reference.
In utilizing the structure of this earlier patent, the mounting thereof to a conventional incandescent lamp socket caused the fluorescent lamp fixture to protrude outwardly somewhat from a wall or ceiling due to the outward protrusion of the socket itself. Where the available wall space and/or ceiling height is limited and/or a problem, it has been desired to reduce the amount of outward protrusion when the fixture is operationally mounted. Moreover, it has been found that a mounting arrangement which permits the fluorescent lamp fixture to be mounted substantially flush against a wall or ceiling has also been desired for aesthetic reasons.
It has, therefore, been desired to develop a selfcontained fluorescent lamp fixture which would meet the above described criteria in order to capitalize on the benefits obtained from using fluorescent type lighting and still overcome the structural deficiencies encountered with prior self-contained fluorescent lamp fixtures. Such deficiencies are fully discussed in the 3,908,120 patent and such discussion is deemed to be incorporated hereinto by reference.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved self-contained fluorescent lamp fixture which meets the aforementioned criteria while overcoming problems associated with prior self-contained fluorescent fixtures and provides a new and improved fixture which is simple in design, economical in construction, provides readily adjustable means for the fluorescent tube through a substantial arc, includes convenient locking means for retaining the fluorescent tube in a desired aligned position and which is particularly adapted for use with both flush and recessed mounted electrical boxes.